Como eu te amo
by Shiroyama SaH
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando dois guitarristas resolvem sair juntos? Descubra lendo essa fic com título e summary tosco! lemon AoiXUruha


Mais uma fic da SaH o/

Revisada pela Miki!!

Arigato de novo moça o/

Ah sim, meu primeiro lemon, então dêem um desconto.

Bom, vamos a fic XD

**Como eu te amo**

E lá estava um certo moreno observando um certo loiro possuidor de belas e suculentas coxas como definia o primeiro mencionado.

Estava tão distraído em sua observação que acabou por errar uma nota, tentou disfarçar, mas os outros membros da banda já haviam notado.

- Aoi! Essa já foi a 5ª vez hoje! – disse bravo o líder da banda, Kai.

- Gomen ne Kai, hoje eu estou um pouco distraído. – disse o mais velho tentando se livrar de uma bela bronca.

- Um pouco?! – o líder da banda já estava um pouco irritado com o mais velho hoje, mas estava ao máximo tentando controlar sua raiva. – Acho melhor pararmos por hoje.

- O quê? – o mais novo da banda se pronunciou.

- Acho que o nosso amigo não está muito bem hoje e meu dia também não está um mar de rosas.

- Kai, você tem certeza? – o mais velho perguntou – Eu posso ten...

- Tenho. – interrompeu o outro.

- "Isso Aoi, se fode vai. Mas quem eu realmente queria estar fudendo era o Uruha e... Pera aí! Melhor eu parar de pensar isso"

Depois disso, Ruki, Reita e Kai já haviam saído do estúdio e só faltava Aoi e Uruha. Aoi, nem um pouco bobo, resolveu investir em sua "presa".

- Uruha, você vai fazer algo hoje à noite?

- Não. Por que?

- Eu estava pensando em te chamar pra a gente ir a algum lugar. – estava ao máximo tentando não pensar besteiras naquele momento para que não fizesse nada estúpido.

- Ir aonde?

- Ah, sei lá. A gente podia ir numa boate. Que tal?

- É, pode ser. Eu estava mesmo querendo me divertir esses dias.

- "Pode crer que você vai se divertir muito" – um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios.

- Ah.. Aoi? – o loiro o chamou estranhando a cara do moreno

- Ah, gomen. Podemos ir?

- Mas a gente vai assim? Eu queria pelo menos trocar de roupa. – fez uma falsa cara de emburrado.

- Tudo bem então. – disse se levantando do sofá e rindo da cara do amigo.

Os dois desceram até o estacionamento e foram os dois no carro de Aoi. Passaram primeiro na casa de Aoi que se trocou rapidamente e depois na casa de Uruha.

- Onde nós vamos? – perguntou Uruha.

- Pode ser naquela da esquina?

- Pode.

Aoi estacionou o carro próximo a boate e os dois desceram.

Uruha estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura, uma regata preta com uma caveira na frente em branco e um casaco de couro marrom por cima, e Aoi uma calça de couro preta, uma regata branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta.

Entraram na boate, ela até que estava bem cheia, então foram adentrando para o fundo até acharem as poltronas para sentarem, e por sorte acharam uma mais afastada onde não havia ninguém aos amassos quase se comendo.

- Uffa... quando entramos achei que não íamos conseguir nos sentar. – disse Uruha.

- Eu também "ah, mas você não ia precisar se preocupar com isso se não tivéssemos achado lugar... tá legal Aoi, deixe esses pensamentos pra depois." – disse o moreno concordando com o dono das belas e suculentas coxas (XDDD).

- Gostariam de beber alguma coisa senhores? – o garçom perguntou aos dois.

- Eu quero uma Smirnoff. – disse Uruha.

- E eu uma cerveja. – completou Aoi.

O garçom saiu e foi pegar as bebidas.

- E aí Aoi, vamos dançar?

- Vamos. – disse se levantando.

O loiro fez o mesmo e tirou o casaco, deixando-o na poltrona. Aoi observou cada movimento do loiro ao fazer isso, deixando escapar um sorrisinho de canto em seus lábios.

Os dois seguiram até a pista de dança, e na hora estava tocando uma música agitada, assim dava para eles dançarem normalmente sem ter que se "agarrar" para a infelicidade de Aoi que queria o mínimo de espaço entre eles, mas tudo bem, ele se conformava com isso por enquanto.

Quanto terminou essa música começou uma mais sensual por assim dizer, mas que continuava sendo animada. Aoi não perdeu tempo e começou a dar em cima de Uruha, literalmente, mas ainda com uma certa sutileza pois tinha medo da reação dele.

Depois de mais algumas músicas eles voltaram pra poltrona e encontraram suas bebidas em cima da mesa.

Aoi tirou a jaqueta que estava usando e se jogou no sofá, pegando sua bebida logo em seguida. E Uruha fez o mesmo, pegando sua Smirnoff.

Ficaram conversando por um tempo, a conversa foi desde os lives até coisas banais, como qual sua cor favorita pra isso e aquilo (XDDDDDD).

Depois terem conversado e bebido um pouco, resolveram ir dançar de novo.

Chegando à pista de dança, começou uma música bem agitada e sensual, que foi envolvendo Uruha, e Aoi não deixou de notar isso, chegando mais próximo do loiro, por trás, e envolveu sua cintura na dele começando uma dança muito provocativa e sensual, fazendo seus corpos se roçarem, achou até ter ouvido Uruha gemer, mas como estava meio fora de si e a música estava alta ficou meio em dúvida. E envolvido em seus pensamentos Aoi não percebeu quando Uruha virou de frente pra ele e começou a rebolar descendo bem devagar e sensualmente e subindo de uma maneira provocativa, o que estava levando Aoi à loucura.

Aoi resolveu retribuir o favor e colocou uma perna entre as pernas de Uruha e começou a dançar colando o corpo no do loiro, e logo depois passando seus braços pela cintura do outro colando mais ainda os corpos. Uruha que já não estava nem um pouco são, envolveu seus braços no pescoço de Aoi e o puxou para um beijo, voraz e necessitado.

- Uru...uruh...uruha – Aoi tentava chamar o loiro entre os beijos – Melhor a gente ir pra outro lugar não? – era completamente visível a malícia nos olhos de Aoi.

- Também acho. – a boca de Uruha estava mais vermelha que o normal devido aos beijos, muito mais tentadora no ponto de vista de Aoi.

Os dois saíram de lá rapidamente antes que começassem a se agarrar no meio do caminho, chegaram no carro e... Bem, começaram a agarração.

Logo que entraram Uruha puxou Aoi para um beijo, e o moreno deitou o loiro em baixo de si. Estavam quase se engolindo quando começou a ficar desconfortável a coisa, tanto pelo fato de estarem deitados se agarrando no banco da frente quanto por certos volumes atrapalhando, e dentro de um carro na parte da frente do mesmo não é o melhor lugar pra se fazer isso né.

Com muita dificuldade se separaram e Aoi ligou o carro e começou a dirigir, um pouco apressado pra chegarem logo a casa mais próxima, no caso, a de Uruha.

Chegando à casa de Uruha, Aoi parou o carro na frente do prédio e os dois desceram, antes de chegarem na portaria Aoi empurrou Uruha contra o muro e começou mais um beijos voraz, depois se separaram e foram entrar no prédio.

A chegada ao apartamento de Uruha foi um tanto demorada, já que a cada 5 metros que andavam já estavam se agarrando. Mas quando finalmente chegaram, Aoi já empurrou o mais alto para o sofá e fechou a porta atrás de si deixando o local escuro por alguns instantes. O loiro aproveitou a falta de luz para conduzir Aoi até seu quarto, criando um certo suspense pelo local estar escuro, e aproveitou pra tirar alguns acessórios completamente desnecessários naquela ocasião.

Chegando no quarto dessa vez quem foi arremessado para a superfície macia, no caso agora a cama, foi o moreno, e Uruha logo em seguida já estava em cima do outro, ascendeu os dois abajures que tinham dos dois lados da cama e logo depois começou um beijo demorado entre os dois.

Aoi foi colocando sua mão dentro da camiseta do outro, passando-a pelo corpo do loiro e depois a tirando e arremessando em algum lugar do quarto. Pararam por alguns segundos o beijos e Uruha tirou o cinto que estava usando e Aoi à camiseta.

Começaram a explorar as novas partes do corpo um do outro antes desconhecidas, o loiro lambia cada parte do corpo do moreno que conseguia, até parar no mamilo e começar a chupá-lo, excitando Aoi mais ainda do que o outro já estava. Aoi cravava suas unhas nas costas do loiro, e começou a sentir um certo desconforto entre as pernas, e resolveu que era hora de agir.

Trocou de posição, agora ficando por cima do mais alto, e começou a abrir bem lentamente a calça do mesmo, sorrindo ao ver a cara de Uruha.

- Não dá pra ir mais rápido não?

- Pra quê tanta pressa Uru-chan? A gente tem a noite inteira ainda. – Aoi disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, e Uruha respondeu sorrindo também.

Aoi continuou seu processo de abrir a calça do outro lentamente, e quando terminou de tirar tudo ficou observando o loiro, o deixando até um pouco constrangido.

- Você fica muito fofo corado.

- Dá pra parar com isso. – Uruha disse fingindo estar emburrado

- Ai ti fofo – apertou as bochechas do mais alto.

- Tá legal, tá legal, vamos continuar com o mais importante.

Empurrou o mais baixo um pouco e começou a tirar mais lentamente ainda a calça do mesmo, recebendo vários gemidos por parte do outro.

Quando o moreno já estava livre de qualquer pedaço de pano, sentiu seu membro ser abocanhado por Uruha, e soltou um belo de um gemido, que digamos, agradou muito Uruha.

O loiro lambia e chupava o membro do outro, recebendo vários gemidos em troca. Do jeito que estava daqui a pouco Aoi delirava.

Mas de repente Uruha pára e Aoi solta um gemido de reprovação.

- Calma, o melhor ainda está por vir. – o mais alto olho muito maliciosamente para o moreno.

Aoi entendeu perfeitamente o que o outro quis dizer, e foi se aproximando e deitando o corpo do outro na cama, segurou as coxas de Uruha e começou a penetrá-lo.

Uruha soltava alguns gemidos de dor, o que deixou o outro um pouco preocupado.

- Tudo bem?

- Continua!! – disse desesperadamente, necessitava muito disso.

Aoi continuou a penetrá-lo até entrar por completo no loiro, recebendo um gemido alto que misturava dor e prazer.

Começou a fazer movimentos devagar com o quadril, aumentando a velocidade quando o loiro se acostumou com a sensação.

Uruha gemia e arranhava as costas de Aoi sem piedade. O moreno começou a masturbá-lo para lhe dar mais prazer, o que fez Uruha gemer mais e pender a cabeça pra trás num movimento muito sensual.

Aoi fez um último movimento, conseguindo acertar o ponto mais sensível do outro, e logo em seguida despejando seu liquido dentro do mesmo e sentindo sua mão ser lambuzada pelo do outro.

- Ahhhhhh!! – os dois acabaram por gemer ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma mistura de sons perfeita.

Aoi caiu na cama ao lado de Uruha, depositando um beijo na testa do maior e o envolvendo em um abraço.

- Uru-chan.

- Nani?

- Aishiteru. – disse olhando para o loiro com o olhar e o sorriso mais bonitos que o outro já tinha visto, e tinha isso só para si.

- Aishiterumo. – deu um selinho em Aoi, e logo depois já estavam em sono profundo.

**FIM**

É isso ai, espero que tenham gostado. E lembrem-se: reviews fazem autoras felizes o/

Mais uma coisa: seja original, não plageie ;D


End file.
